Voltron: Legendary Defender
at Voltron: Legendary Defender Wiki }} Voltron: Legendary Defender is a Netflix original web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions, and animated by Studio Mir with a combination of drawn and CGI animation. It is based on the original American TV show, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, released in 1984, which drew its material from two different Japanese anime: Beast King GoLion, released in 1981, and Armored Fleet Dairugger XV, released in 1982. Plot For 10,000 years, the evil Galra Empire led by Emperor Zarkon has plagued the universe by destroying and enslaving entire civilizations. The only known threat strong enough to stand against the Empire is the legendary "Defender of the Universe" Voltron, a 100-meter tall robot warrior composed of five robot Lions whose pilots are known as the Paladins of Voltron. Unfortunately, the mighty robot was separated long ago by the king of planet Altea, Alfor, in order to prevent its power from falling into the hands of Zarkon. King Alfor connected the five Lions to the life force of his daughter, Princess Allura, and hid them across the universe at different locations. Princess Allura and her advisor Coran were hidden on planet Arus along with the Black Lion, placed in a deep sleep within the Castle of Lions in hopes that Alfor could return to awaken them, but the king was slain by Zarkon. In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron leads them to Earth's solar system where they take a crew of space explorers captive. A year later, one of the crew members, Shiro, escapes imprisonment and returns to Earth with warning of the alien threat. A group of space cadets – Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith – help Shiro discover the Blue Lion hidden away on Earth, sweeping the group up into the ancient war. They awaken Princess Allura, reunite the five Lions as the new Paladins to form Voltron, and fight to defeat the entire Galra Empire. Cast :Josh Keaton as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane :Steven Yeun as Keith :Jeremy Shada as Lance :Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge Gunderson" Holt :Tyler Labine as Hunk :Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura :Rhys Darby as Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe :Neil Kaplan as Emperor Zarkon :Cree Summer as Haggar :A.J. Locascio as Prince Lotor :Blake Anderson as Matthew Holt :Jake Eberle as Commander Sendak ' :Anika Noni Rose, ("Red Paladin" to "The Hunted) and Erica Luttrell from (Hole in the Sky onwards) as 'Acxa Ships Het :Allurance - the ship between Princess Allura and Lance :Hallura - the ship between Hunk and Princess Allura :Hidge - the ship between Hunk and Pidge Gunderson :Hunay - the ship between Hunk and Shay :Kallura - the ship between Keith and Princess Allura :Kidge - the ship between Keith and Pidge Gunderson :Lotacxa - the ship between Lotor and Acxa :Lotidge - the ship between Lotor and Pidge :Lotura - the ship between Lotor and Allura :Mallura - the ship between Matt Holt and Princess Allura :Pance - the ship between Lance and Pidge Gunderson :Shallura – the ship between Princess Allura and Takashi Shirogane :Shidge - the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Pidge Gunderson :Zaggar - the ship between Emperor Zarkon and Witch Haggar Slash :Alforan - the ship between Coran and Alfor :Hance - the ship between Hunk and Lance :Hatt - the ship between Matt Holt and Hunk :Heith - the ship between Hunk and Keith :Huntor - the ship between Lotor and Hunk :Katt '''- the ship between Matt Holt and Keith :Keitor' - the ship between Keith and Prince Lotor :'Klance' – the ship between Keith and Lance :'Lancelot' - the ship between Lance and Prince Lotor :'Latte' - the ship between Matt Holt and Lance :'Lodak' - the ship between Lotor and Sendak :'Mattor' - the ship between Lotor and Matthew Holt :'Shance' - the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Lance :'Sharkon' - the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Zarkon :'Shatt' - the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt :'Sheith' – the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Keith :'Shendak' - the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Sendak :'Shlav' - the ship between Takashi Shirogane and Slav :'Shotor' - the ship between Lotor and Takashi Shirogane :'Svav' - the ship between Sven and Slav :'Zeith' - the ship between Keith and Zarkon Femslash :'Aczor' - the ship between Ezor and Acxa :'Alluridge' - the ship between Princess Allura and Pidge Gunderson :'Shayllura' - the ship between Shay and Princess Allura :'Nymallura' - the ship between Nyma and Princess Allura Friendship :'Broganes' - the friendship between Keith and Takashi Shirogane Poly :'Hunayllura' - the ship between Hunk, Shay, and Princess Allura :'Keirotora' - the ship between Lotor, Allura, Keith, and Takashi Shirogane :'Klancelot' - the ship between Lotor, Keith, and Lance :'Klunk' - the ship between Hunk, Lance, and Keith :'Leithal' - the ship between Lotor, Allura, and Keith :'Plunk' - the ship between Pidge, Lance, and Hunk :'Sheithor' - the ship between Lotor, Keith, and Takashi Shirogane :'Shalluratt' - the ship between Shiro, Allura, and Matt :'Shaymallura' - the ship between Shay, Nyma, and Princess Allura :'Sheithor' - the ship between Lotor, Keith, and Takashi Shirogane :'Shklance' - the ship between Shiro, Keith, and Lance Family :'Lokon' - the ship between Zarkon and Lotor :'Patt '- the ship between Matt and Pidge :'Team Voltron Family'''- the ship between all the members of Voltron ru:Вольтрон: Легендарный защитник Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender